Our Love Story
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: Ran knows Shinichi's secrets. The organization is having a crosscheck of the people who were given the drug, Apotoxin 4869. Will Shinichi and the others succeed to put a full stop to the organization and save Sherry? There, Kuroba Kaito is struggling to find his Dad's murderers.Will those two succeed in taking their revenge? Will the lovers come together?I changed the name of story
1. Chapter 1

_Konichiwa minna! My name is Priti or you can call me Shreya. I am from India and I am a crazy fan of DCMK. This is my first story on DCMK fandom. I really don't know what I should say as I am new to this fandom. I hope you'll like this story. Feel free to PM me also._

 _Disclaimer: Unluckily, I do not own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito 1412._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Secrets!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was mid-night when Mouri Ran's eyes opened suddenly. Feeling thirsty, she sat up in her bed and threw the sheets covering her. Unwillingly, she step out of the room and walked to the kitchen. She found the lights of her dad's office on. Confused about who must be at the office at this hour she opened the door of the office and found Conan-kun sleeping on the sofa, with his favorite Sherlock Holmes book half opened on his chest and his one hand resting on the book. Ran smiled looking at the Holmes Freak and walked near him. She took the book from his hand carefully not to wake him up. Putting a bookmark on the page which he was reading she kept the book on the table near the sofa. She brought out a blanket to cover him. She went near him and covered him with the blanket. She looked at his cute and innocent sleeping face and found that he was still wearing his glasses.

' _Geez, Conan-kun. How many times I have told him to take out glasses while sleeping.'_

She took out his glasses and put it on the table. She turned to him and kept looking at his face. She thought that he resembles someone. Then it clicked in her mind, the one with whom Conan-kun resembles is none other than Kudo Shinichi. Conan had become now a middle-schooler, age 14. He has been Edogawa Conan since 7 years and yet never found out about the crime syndicate Black Organization which made him shrunk using a drug. He had started looking like Shinichi as he grew up. His specs did a great job in hiding his secret identity. But Ran was shocked, hell shocked to see a Shinichi-look-alike. She never thought that Conan-kun resembles him so much. She was told that Conan-kun was Agasa Hakase's distant relative's son. Then why he resembles Shinichi? Is he really Shinichi? If he is then why he is in such shrunken state? She was not getting anything. She went to her room quietly and sat on the chair near her study table on which there was a framed photograph of her and Shinichi. She held the frame in her hands and kept looking at it. She started to remember things from the very start when they both went to Tropical Land and after that Shinichi suddenly disappeared.

It was not a coincidence that she met Conan-kun shortly after Shinichi went missing. Whenever Shinichi appeared suddenly, Conan-kun was not around and same when Conan-kun was there Shinichi was not. It was sure not a coincidence. But in some cases, which involved Kaito KID, both were there. Maybe, Shinichi asked KID to disguise as him. But for what reason he asked KID to do so? Maybe, he tricked her every time she suspected him. She thought again and again but lastly came to the question again, how he shrank. There were many things that both Shinichi and Conan-kun have in common. Their soccer skills, their deduction skills, his resemblances and not to forget that both are Holmes Freak, these all things were in common.

She remembered the case from the East Okuho Village, where a boy named Okuda Makoto-kun had a plastic surgery and became fake Shinichi. Conan-kun had worse cold and suddenly Hattori-kun told that he left the village and went to Hakase, it was then when Shinichi appeared suddenly. When Hattori-kun solved the case, he used fingerprints from his charm's handcuff piece, claiming that there were Shinichi's fingerprints on that piece but she knew that except her and Conan-kun Shinichi never touched them. And Hattori-kun used it to prove that Makoto-kun was fake Shinichi. That means, Hattori-kun knew Shinichi's secret, then why didn't he tell her?

She thought hardly and finally accepted the truth that Shinichi is Conan-kun now. How, she didn't know but she accepted the fact that Kudo Shinichi is no longer remained as Kudo Shinichi and had become Edogawa Conan. She knew there must be some reason that Shinichi is hiding all these things from her. She believed him and kept faith in him that one day he will tell her everything but still who did all this to Shinichi made her curious and she wanted to know everything about it. Thinking about all the possibilities about what had happened with Shinichi she felt asleep resting her head on her hand on the table, their photo frame still in her hand.

* * *

Next day early in the morning, Conan opened his eyes. Yawning and rubbing his eyes he sat up on the sofa. He saw the blanket covering him. He wondered who put it on him. He stood up and stretched his arms and saw his glasses and book kept on the table, folded neatly.

' _It must be Ran.'_

He smiled and went to get fresh. When he returned, he went in the kitchen hoping to find Ran ready with breakfast for him. But there was no one.

' _Ran is still asleep? She never sleeps till late in the morning.'_

He went in Ran's bedroom and saw her sleeping in such a state.

' _Huh? Why is Ran sleeping like this? What's wrong with her?'_

He went near her and tried to wake her up.

"Ran-neechan, Ran-neechan" he gave her a slight jerk, "Wake up, Ran-neechan!"

Ran opened her eyes as she heard Conan-kun's voice. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Conan. She remembered that she slept on the chair.

"Ohayo, Ran-neechan!" Conan wished her. His voice was no longer childish but it was cute.

"Ohayo, Conan-kun!" she wished him back getting up from the chair to get fresh and to make breakfast for them.

"Ran-neechan, you never wake up late. It's already 30 past 8." Conan asked her curiously wanting to know what was wrong with her. "Why you slept like that Ran-neechan?"

"Gomen Conan-kun, you must be hungry, right?" she asked him trying to ignore his question.

"It's okay Ran-neechan. Today is Sunday and I don't have school, you can take your time." Conan informed her.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. But Conan-kun I have Karate practice in the afternoon at club and also Kyogoku-san is coming." Ran smiled at him and went to get fresh.

He felt there is something wrong with Ran. He was thinking about it when his cell rang. He picked his cell.

"What is it Hakase?" he aksed, "Why you called me early morning?"

"There is something for you Shinichi." The voice came from other side.

"What?" Conan asked him curiously thinking that another case might have come for Kudo Shinichi.

"It is a letter." The old man told him.

"It's a letter? What is in it?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. It says Confidential!" the old professor informed him.

"I will come after breakfast and then I will read it. Jaa na!" he hung the call.

After some time Kogoro woke up and they all had breakfast together. Conan got dressed to go to Hakase's house.

"Ran-neechan, I am going to Hakase's House. Jaa!" Conan shouted while wearing his shoes.

"Okay Conan-kun, take care." Ran replied him.

"Haai!" came his reply.

* * *

He ran towards the Beika Block, House no. 22. Haibara opened the door as he reached the house.

"Ah, Shinichi you came?"

"Hakase the letter?" Shinichi asked panting.

"Here." Haibara handed him the letter and went straight to her lab to work on the antidote of Apotoxin 4869.

He took a look at the letter. There was no address on the letter.

Only 'To Kudo Shinichi' was written on the envelope.

He opened the letter and carefully read it. He was taken aback.

The letter said-:

 _ **Dear Silver Bullet,**_

 _ **The organization is having a recheck of the people who were given the drug, Apotoxin 4869. Gin now knows about the side-effects of that drug and he suspects that Sherry has taken the same drug and ran in shrunken state. He is trying to find her as soon as possible. So you better take care of Sherry and yourself, and don't forget about Angel. If your parents are not here then Gin will obviously hunt Angel because you two are very close.**_

 _ **Vermouth**_

The organization is hunting them and they can reach to Sherry at any time. She needs to be careful, not only Haibara but aslo Ran. If they will know that Kudo Shinichi isn't dead they will definitely go behind Ran. Shinichi was shocked. He is more worried about Haibara and Ran more than himself.

"What's written in it, Shinichi?" Hakase broke his train of thoughts as he approached Shinichi seeing his shocked face.

Shinichi told Hakase everything that Vermouth wrote.

"Aren't you telling this to Ai-kun?" Hakase asked worried about the strawberry blond girl.

"Not now Hakase. First I will talk about it with Hattori, Akai-san and Furuya-san." He stated, "I am worried that she'll take some wrong decision if she knows about it."

"Now what should we do?" Hakase asked him confused about what can be done to save the two shrunken children.

"I'm going to meet Akai-san." Saying this he ran to the house next door.

But the whole thing was heard by Haibara who gasped in horror that everyone around her including herself was in danger.

* * *

 _Well, I hope you guys have liked it. Do review to suggest something and tell me some mistakes._

 _I will try to update next chapter ASAP._

 _Till then, take care._

 _Jaa!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update.

I changed the name of this story from Kudo Shinichi vs. Black Organization to Our Love Story.

Happy Reading!

Broken!

Haibara was in her lab the whole day after she came to know about the rechecking of the drug's data. She was terrified by it. Everyone else with her was in danger too, Ran, Hakase, the Detective Boys and especially Shinichi. She didn't want to lose anyone from them. She tried to concentrate on the antidote but the pictures of the fight between the organization and them, Gin trying to kill her and Shinichi was coming in front of her eyes. She was afraid, hell afraid.

"What should I do Neechan? I don't want them to get involved I this mess that has been created by me." looking at Akemi Miyano's photo she cried for the safety of people who were her only family left now.

After Ran came back from her Karate Club, she saw that Conan and Kogoro were not at home. She sat on the sofa and dialed a number. She waited for a few seconds for the other person to pick up the call.

"Moshi moshi, Kazuha-chan!" Ran said as Kazuha had picked the call.

"Ah, Ran-chan! How are ya?" the Osakan-girl asked enthusiastically as she heard Ran's voice. It was long since Ran had called her.

"Not at all fine Kazuha-chan." The karate-girl told her, sadness filling in her voice.

"Ne, Ran-chan? Did Kudo-kun do somethin' ta ya?" she asked, trying to deduce what was wrong with her best friend. But she not that good at deducing things like Heiji.

"Kazuha-chan, did Hattori-kun told something about Shinichi or Conan-kun?" she asked, ignoring the question Kazuha asked her.

"About Conan-kun or Kudo-kun?" she tried to remember if that idiot black-skinned friend of hers told her anything about them, "No, he didn't tell me anything. What's wrong Ran-chan?"

"Kazuha-chan, Shinichi and Conan-kun are not two different persons."

"Ran-chan, is it really true?" Kazuha asked her.

"I am worried but yes Kazhuha-chan." She told her everything what she thought. Kazhua also understood Ran's deductions.

"Are ya goin' to talk to Kudo-kun?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that would be good."

"Then?"

"If you would know something from Hattori-kun, please inform me Kazuha-chan.", Ran told her, "Byee!"

"Yeah, sure. Byee!" Kazuha hung up the call.

After his meeting with Akai-san, Conan called Hattori, hoping that he could come to help him.

"Hattori!", Heiji heard Conan speaking from the phone.

"Ah,Kudou!" Heiji chirped at the voice of his buddy.

"Hattori, can you come to Tokyo?" he asked in a worrying tone.

"I can try." He understood something was wrong with Shinichi, "Something wrong Kudou?"

He told Heiji everything about the Organization's rechecking about the drugs data and all.

"What are we gonna do now Kudou?" Heiji asked, now in worrying tone.

"I really don't know!" Shinichi told, sighing he cut the call.

"Geez, why he always hungs up my call!" he sighed and jumped in surprise as he heard someone yelling suddenly, "Heiji!" It was Kazuha, his childhood friend and his secret love.

"What the hell, 'Zuha! Ya don't have ta yell my name." he scolded her.

"Sorry sorry!" she pleaded,"But whom were ya talking to?"

"Kudou!" Heiji stated typing some message, "I will be going to Tokyo soon. I have some work."

"Why Heiji?" she asked baffled about what work might be there in Tokyo that Heiji wanted to do.

"W-O-R-K! Didn't I told ya." Heiji yelled.

"I understood." Kazuha stated coldly.

.

.

.

.

 _'Damn it! This one is also not Pandora.'_ The Arsene Lupin of Japan yelled in disgust while flying on his glider in the dark night after stealing another precious jewel.

He was trying to find Pandora and his Dad Kuroba Toichi's killers since few years. This night was also his successful heist but yet another failure because he wasn't able to find Pandora.

 _'I should return it back.'_ He sighed and turned his glider to Nakamori Keibu's house.

As he jumped in the gallery of Nakamori's house, he was able to see silhouette of sleeping Aoko, Nakamori Keibu's beautiful daughter.

 _'Aoko is already sleeping. Thank God, now I can keep the jewel safely.'_ He whispered to himself and slowly opened the door of the gallery leading to her room.

Her room was really tidy. Everything was kept in place.

 _'Geez, Aoko always keeps her room tidy. She should help me cleaning mine too.'_ He thought to himself. _'What I am thinking? Idiot Kaito, think about where to keep the jewel and letter.'_

He searched for a good place where Keibu or Aoko could find the jewel and letter easily.

 _'Aoko's study table would be good.'_

Slowly he started walking towards Aoko's study table not trying to make any noise that would wake Aoko up. Keeping the jewel and letter on the table, he turned to leave the house when he looked at Aoko.

She was sleeping peacefully. Nakamori Keibu was not at home yet. Aoko has slept waiting for him. he looked at her innocent face.

 _'Man, she looks so innocent when she is sleeping otherwise she looks like a dangerous witch.'_ He thought to himself and kept looking at her.

 _'What the hell am I doing? I need to leave this place or else I will be caught.'_ He left.

Finally, going back to his house, Kaito changed his Kaito Kid's costume and lied on the bed and took his phone. There were many messages, missed calls from various people. 2-3 missed calls were from his mom, Chikage Kuroba and 1 message asking about his heist. 7-8 missed calls were from Aoko and then there was 1 message from her asking him where he was and if he had his dinner or not and if he was okay. There was 1 message from Kudo Shinichi telling him about the Black Organization's rechecking of drugs.

He replied to every message and went to sleep tired from the heist.

The next day-:

"Kaito, wake up!" he was still asleep and Aoko was trying to wake him up, "KAITO!" she yelled in his ear.

Jerked with the sudden noise he sat in his bed, "Geez Aoko, can't you feel good if I am sleeping? Why do you have to wake me up with such noise?" Kaito said, irritated by her.

"Its 11 am Kaito and you haven't had dinner last night. Aren't you hungry? Come on, get fresh fast. I have made breakfast for you." saying this she went in the kitchen and heated the breakfast she had bought for him.

Kaito was looking at her.

 _'If it hadn't been Aoko always there for me, my life would be a mess.'_ He smiled looking at Aoko's figure working in the kitchen.

He got freshen up. He and Aoko then sat together for the breakfast.

"Kaito, where were you last night? I called you so many times." Aoko asked him worried about him.

"I had some work." He stated quietly eating his breakfast.

"Yeah I can understand you had some work but at least you could have told me. I was worried." Aoko said looking down.

"I am so sorry Aoko." Kaito looked at her.

"You better be, you idiot." Aoko looked at him with a little angry face.

"Okay okay." Kaito said and suddenly his phone rang. He stood up and went towards to pick up his phone.

He looked at the screen and saw the caller ID. It was from an unknown number from Las Vegas, where his mother was staying currently.

"Hello!" he said as he picked up the phone.

Then the phone fell down from his hands as he heard what the other person on the phone said, Kaito gasped in horror.

In an unknown locality-:

"Boss, we did it. Now Kuroba Kaito will have to quit his actions." A certain man in black said.

"Good work Snake." Another man in black said as he sat on this chair, "Kuroba Kaito will now learn his lesson. And if not, we have another precious thing of his that could make him do what we want." He stated looking at the photo of a girl with Kaito. The girl was none other than Aoko.

"Yes, Boss!" Snake said.

"Have you found about Pandora?" Boss asked him.

"Not yet Boss, but I came to know about something." Snake told him.

"What?" Boss asked.

"Last time the Pandora was owned by a woman. But she is dead now. We don't know her name but we got her photo." Snake informed showing him the photo of a woman with a little baby in her hands.

"Hmm, she is dead but her baby must be still alive." Boss stated.

"Yes Boss. This photo is 24 years old. I took out the information." Snake told him.

"Okay, find this baby. Go." Boss ordered.

"Roger!" Snake left.

"I will get the hold of Pandora before you Kuroba Kaito and you will die by my hands just like your dad Kuroba Toichi died." The Boss smirked.

Kaito's House-:

Kaito fell down tears escaping through his eyes. Aoko ran towards him and sat next to him.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" she held him by his shoulders and started shaking him. But he didn't spoke a word. He sat there letting the tears scroll down his cheeks silently.

 _'Kaito!'_ Aoko thought, _'What happened to him suddenly? Ah! The phone call.'_

Aoko picked up the phone and talked to the other person. She herself was shocked listening to the news. Tears made their through her eyes to but seeing Kaito like that she thought to be strong.

Chikage-san was no more. She died.

 _'Kaito needs me right now. I need to be strong for him.'_ she told to herself.

"Kaito!" she silently called him and held his hand.

Kaito looked at her and fresh tears made their way out for his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"Aoko!" Kaito finally spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Aoko, Mom…" Kaito shivered, "How could she leave me alone?"

"Kaito, she didn't leave you alone. She is still with you in your heart." Aoko told him.

Kaito hugged her more tightly and silently cried burying his head in her arms.

Aoko had never seen Kaito broken like this. Of course she knows how it feels when we lose someone so important in our life. She knew the pain of losing a family member because she lost her mom just after her birth. Kaito lost his dad when he was just 7 years old.

His mom left him and went to Las Vegas. He was angry with her about it but he managed to live in Japan without her. She used to come to meet him after everyone 6 months. This time she was coming for Christmas. But before that God decided to play his cruel game. Kaito was strong but he was most careful when it came to his family.

They sat there in the kitchen till Kaito stopped crying.

"Kaito, you need to rest, they will be bringing Chikage-san's body tomorrow morning." Aoko helped him get up from the floor and took him in his room.

Kaito picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Jii-chan!" he said as the other person picked up the phone, "I know mom has been murdered. And I also know who did it."

"Young Master, it will be good if you kept quiet for a while. They will think their plan has worked and then we will attack in surprise." Jii told him.

"Maybe you are right Jii-chan." Saying this Kaito hung up the call and sat on the bed.

"Umm, Kaito?" Aoko called him, "Why do you think that Chikage-san has been murdered? How come you know those people if they murdered your mom or not?"

He looked at Aoko first and then looked down. "Sorry Aoko, I can't tell you anything now."

"Its okay Kaito. You rest. I will clean up the kitchen mess." Aoko went in the kitchen.

Aoko's POV-

 _I was in the kitchen cleaning the mess. I turned back and looked at Kaito. He was typing something on his phone. He was quiet for a while now. I know he is emotional but is strong in certain situations. I will never let him cry. I will always be with him. I won't ever leave him alone. Right now he is alone and he me._

 _I turned back to my work and tears started coming out of my eyes. I wiped them away. I don't want Kaito to see me crying. Suddenly, I felt someone keeping hands on my shoulders. I turned and saw it was Kaito. He wiped my tears and took me in his arms. It felt warm and safe. It felt like something different. My cheeks turned to shade of pink._

"I will be strong Aoko. As long as you are with me, I will be strong." Kaito said, silently.

"I am always with you Kaito." I told him.

He separated from the hug, "I need to go somewhere Aoko. I will return till evening. You go home. Keibu must be waiting for you." Kaito told me.

"But Kaito…"

"I will be fine Aoko. Don't worry. Bye. See you." Saying this Kaito took his coat and ran off the house.

 _I cleaned the kitchen and locked his house. I returned home and saw dad was already at home. I told him everything about Chickage-san's death. He felt sad for Kaito too. Dad and I saw him growing through all these years. Though dad never really said it but dad liked him. I went in my room._

 _I lied on my bed but I could not help myself thinking about Kaito. His hug made me feel special. We are best friends since childhood but I have started falling for him and day by day I fall for him even more. I am worried if I tell him about it, it might affect our friendship._

 _Kaito has always been special for me, as best friend and as a crush. I feel totally different when I am with him. I love him even more now. She looked at the photo on the lamp beside her bed, photo of her with Kaito in front of the Clock Tower._

 _I held the frame in my hands and I started to sing._

 ** _What do you want to do?  
What do you want to do?  
What do you want to do?  
What is the meaning of life?_**

 ** _What do you want to be?  
What do you want to do?  
Whatever you want to be, you can be.  
Where you want to be?  
Where you want to go?  
Wherever you want to go, you can go._**

 ** _Believe in yourself  
No matter how far you have to go.  
Don't stop your steps  
No matter how hard the winding road will be._**

 ** _I want to be there for you.  
When you need me nearby your side  
Always be there for you.  
Love will shine on you.  
No matter how far I am  
Nothing can break us apart  
And I'll just help you laugh.  
My heart will always be with you till the end._**

 ** _You were the lonely one.  
You were the only one.  
You will be the shining star of my life.  
I want to brighten up.  
In the darkest night, I believe in you.  
(What do you want to do?  
What do you want to do?)  
Believe in yourself.  
(What do you want to do?  
What is the meaning of life?)_**

 ** _When you want to go?  
When you want to go?  
Whenever you want to go, you can go.  
'Cause you may be rich  
"Cause I may be poor  
Nothing's gonna change my life, how I feel.  
Believe in love, no matter how high you have to go.  
Don't stop your love  
No matter how far the winding road will be._**

 ** _I want to be there for you.  
When you need me near by your side  
Always be there for you.  
Love will shine on you.  
No matter how far you are  
Nothing can break us apart  
And I'll just help you laugh.  
My heart will always be with you till the end._**

 ** _No matter how much rain and pain.  
No matter how much wear and tear you may have.  
We are in this together.  
Forever, I will always be there.  
Everything's gonna be alright.  
Nothing's gonna bother us right now.  
The answer lies in nowhere but inside of our own hearts._**

 ** _I want to be there for you.  
When you need me near by your side  
Always be there for you.  
Love will shine on you.  
No matter how far I am  
Nothing can break us apart  
And I'll just help you laugh.  
My heart will always be with you till the end._**

I lied on my bed and clenched the frame to my heart. ** __**

 ** _You were the lonely one.  
You were the only one.  
You will be the shining star of my life.  
I want to brighten up.  
In the darkest night, I believe in you.  
Believe in yourself.  
(What is the meaning of life?)  
Believe in you.  
(What do you want to do?  
What do you want to do?)  
Believe in yourself.  
(What do you want to do?  
What is the meaning of life?)  
Believe in you.  
(What do you want to do?  
What do you want to do?)  
Believe in yourself.  
(What do you want to do?  
What is the meaning of life?)_**

 _I could see the snow falling from the window. Winter has arrived. And slowly I went to sleep looking at the falling snow._

 **Let me know if you liked this one.**

 **I will try to post soon.**

 **Take Care.**

 **Till then, Bye!**

 **-Priti :-)**


End file.
